lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Granting Immunity
An underage sex party leads to a measles epidemic in New York City. Summary Pornographic photos from 15-year-old Savannah Biel's house party quickly circulate around her Tribeca high school and go viral. Barba's efforts to arrest the student responsible for posting the images is stalled when several suspects fall victim to a fast-moving measles outbreak. When Benson's foster son also catches the illness, she investigates a group of mothers who may have falsified their children's medical records. Meanwhile, Amaro receives some distressing news about his son. Plot Episode plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Sergeant Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Jefferson Mays as M.E. Carl Rudnick * Aida Turturro as Judge Felicia Catano * Christine Toy Johnson as Dr. Celia Lee * Bronwyn Reed as Lucy Huston * Susie Essman as Attorney Arlene Heller * Emily Dorsch as Principal Hannah Schwartz * Tony Campisi as Attorney Steve Roth * Stephen C. Bradbury as Judge Colin McNamara * Jaden Matthew Rodriguez as Gilberto Mancheno * Hari Dhillon as Attorney Sunil Varma Guest cast * Missi Pyle as Trudy Malko * Julie Lauren as Mia Biel * Marla Sucharetza as Mrs. Harrington * David Margulies as Dr. Eric Setrakian * Kate MacCluggage as Colleen Dole * Evan Daves as Gabriel Dole * Hayden Tweedie as Savannah Biel * Lois Robbins as Jillian McAdams * Jack Garrity as Michael Boylan * Dante Palminteri as Leo McAdams * Jackson Stenborg as Jaden Boylan * Joy Lynn Pringle as Chloe Harrington * Dante Bruzzese as Larry Heller * Cliff Samara as Jury Foreperson References Episode references Quotes :Amaro: Did I miss an episode of "Girls"? Remind me what a rainbow party is. ---- :[After Carisi shows Barba pictures from the rainbow party from his tablet] :Barba: You realize that just showing me these could be considered a federal crime? :Carisi: Seriously? :Barba: Yeah, if that's your personal tablet, I'd get rid of those. ---- :Principal Schwartz (to Olivia about Trudi Malko): She's got a lifestyle website. She reviews holistic treatments, herbal therapies. She's the queen bee of the Tribeca moms. :Olivia: Well, there's one in every hive. ---- :Carisi (to Arlene Heller): I didn't know you had a kid, Counselor. :Arlene Heller: Don't remind me. A kid, a cat and a client at 5:00, so let's get this over with. ---- :[After Larry Heller's cell phone is found in his locker after he claims he lost it] :Arlene Heller (to Larry): You're dumber than your father, you know that? ---- :Olivia (to Trudi Malko): You are endangering the health of every child in this city. :Trudi Malko: So this is personal? Because your son took ill, you (to Barba) and you are coming after me? :Barba: No, this has nothing to do with Sergeant Benson's son. You are openly flouting the law. This is reckless endangerment and we will stop you. ---- :Olivia (to Trudi Malko): You may want to think about shutting your mouth! My son wouldn't have pneumonia if it weren't for you. ---- Background information and notes *The episode is in large part based on , which involved the unsubstantiated belief that there is a link between the MMR vaccine and autism. Trudy Malko is likely based on , a former Playboy model who became infamous for promoting these ideas. *In response to the information about a rainbow party, Rollins said she would never have kids. However, she ends up having two: Jesse and Billie. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes